The Walking dead Game Fanfic: A new beginning
by Souldevil21
Summary: With the end drawing near Lee gets a new beginning to rewrite his death. How will things be different? How will Clementine be different?
1. Chapter 1

Walking Dead Game Fanfiction Chapter 1

Lees POV

As I lay down in the jewelry store taking my last breaths. I can see Clementine crying and it tore me up knowing I couldn't do anything to stop them. "I'll miss you" I said to her "Me too" She says back to me

As she starts toward the door my breathing fades and everything gets dark. "Lee there's no time left for you it's time to go" I hear a voice say. I feel my life fading as I take my last breath. "Lee it's time to go" I hear again. "Lee!" I awoke with a scare as I'm back in the beginning in the police van where everything went to hell "What the..?" I think to myself then the police officer starts talking in the conversation "I had this one boy once he was the worst he kept going on about how he didn't do it" "I'm back in the beginning and I can remember everything? What's going on here how in the..?

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter on this one next chapter is longer I swear any suggestions/criticism is appreciated and if you feel like you could add to the story let me know about it and I'll add your name in the next author note thanks again for reading it's my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lees POV

"I know what will happen to him and I should probably save his life but then I won't able to get to clementine! What to do?" Well this time the decisions made itself and we hit the walker and crashed as I remembered that my leg would get injured so I did all I could to make sure it didn't happen again (A few days later) "Finally I'm awake again" then instinctively checked my leg to see if it was injured. "Phew it's fine" I thought to myself as a sharp pain hit my head and made me blank out "I don't remember this happening" I thought to myself as I passed out. I finally awoke to the police man himself trying to get into the police car when I tried to get out I forgot about being cuffed in the back as I hear him knocking out the driver side door "looks like he's already reanimated." I thought to myself I exit the car I did the first time but hesitated as he was on the side I had to go to "what to do what to do!". "Help!" I say out loud "yea like anyone's gonna hear you go going Lee" I thought to myself "Wait a minute this isn't like before" I remembered that the first time I had to shoot him then but what do I do this time! I see the gun on the ground and ran and slid and grabbed it "Where's the ammo!" About the time he turns as he heard me hit the ground and started towards me I figured it be easier to shoot him but at the same time I couldn't find the ammo so instead I painfully hit him with gun twice as he started to fight me I hit him one more time as he finally died or undied or whatever it's called I couldn't even remember... "Wait I need to get to clementine! I think fast about it as I grab the keys and keep the shotgun for safe measures. The ammo was shot it looks like "how long have I been" I think as I uncuff myself then I think "there's not walkers either" this could be bad as I hopped the fence

End of chapter 2

Authors notes: two chapters down so far how you guys liking the story so far? Also any ideas and criticism is encouraged please as it is my first fanfic write thanks again for reading and stay tunes for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clementines POV

As I tried to remember why I'm in my treehouse I hear a car crash and why I tried to figure out what that was about and I remember that this was the day I met the man who took care of me for the last 3 months and I left him to die in a jewelry store I couldn't stop crying after I left that store then everything reset and now I'm back here how did that happen did everything rewind? Or is this some force we have no idea about? "Lee..." I thought to myself as I stayed still in my treehouse till he came and got me ( a few minutes later) "Anyone in the treehouse?" I jumped slightly at the unknown voice "who was this" I thought to myself "wait this was that other guy before I met Lee" "as long as I stay quiet" I could hear him trying to open the door and roaming around "why won't this stupid door open!" He said out loud "bleargh" this must be the walkers to chase him off as I heard the scampering of feet as he ran away "Help!" Wait a minute that never happened before was that Lee?

Lees POV

I ran as fast as I could to the fence hoping clementine was still there. A sharp pain hit my head again as I finally hopped the fence to where my world changed to help the little girl who became a moral compass for me "clementine I'm here" I thought to myself

End of chapter 3

Authors notes: what do you guys think so far? I thought I'd change it up and write from clementines point of view because it is easier to write from more then one POV the entire time how will things change this time from the original? Well only I know that!


End file.
